jessy_jonesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dream Boy
Su Primer Sencillo, Dream Boy, Se Estrenó El 4 De Enero Del 2014, Y Su Video Oficial Tuvo 120,126,146 Vistas, El Sencillo Apareció Número Uno En Adult Contemporary De Billboard Desde El 24 De Enero Del 2014, Hasta El 28 De Febrero Del 2014. Video Musical El Video Musical Se Estrenó El 4 De Enero Del 2014. El Video Trata De Que Jessy Va A Muchos Lugares De La Ciudad Con Su Novio Luego De Encontrarlo. El Video Musical Fue Dirigido Por Evan Davison. Sinopsis Jessy Sale De Una Tienda De Instrumentos Musicales, Luego Encuentra A Su Novio Y Se Abrazan. Primero Fueron A Un Restaurante Fundado En Los 50's Llamado: "El Restaurante De Los 50". Jessy Y Su Novio Pidieron Una Comida Para Los Dos. Mientras Esperan La Comida, Hablan Sobre Su Amor. Cuando Jessy Termina De Comer, Se Levanta, Y Canta. Luego Se Van A Una Cafetería Morada, Y Piden Dos Batidos De Leche, Dulce De Leche, Y Chocolate. Mientras Esperan Su Batido, Hablan Sobre Su Amor. Su Novio Se Va A La Biblioteca, Y Jessy Llega A La Biblioteca, Y Canta El Final De La Canción, Se Da Vuelta, Y Entra, Y Termina El Video. Letra Letra En Inglés I'm in love with a boy who only exists in my mind He visits me in my dreams, he waits for me every night He knows exactly how I like to be held And he knows all the secrets I keep to myself Those eyes, and that smile They're killin' me Hey Dream Boy, step into reality So I can make you more than just a fantasy Oh oh oh You seem so familiar to me when you sing to me I know it's sounds so silly that I don't know who you are All I know is that we are written in the stars Written in the stars Oh, you fly me to the stars Hey Dream Boy, step into reality So I can make you more than just a fantasy Oh oh oh You seem so familiar to me when you sing to me I'm in love with a boy who only exists in my mind He visits me in my dreams, he waits for me every night He knows exactly how I like to be held And he knows all the secrets I keep to myself Those eyes, and that smile They're killin' me Hey Dream Boy, could it be... That I know you already? You've been right here next to me Letra En Español Estoy enamorada de un chico que sólo existe en mi mente Me visita en mis sueños, me espera todas las noches Él sabe exactamente cómo me gusta ser retenida Y sabe todos los secretos que me mantengo Esos ojos, y esa sonrisa Me están matando Hey Chico De Mis Sueños, entra en la realidad Para que pueda hacerte más que una fantasía Oh Oh Oh Me pareces tan familiar Cuando me cantas Sé que suena tan tonto que no sé quién eres Todo lo que sé es que estamos escritos en las estrellas Escrito en las estrellas Oh, me vuelas a las estrellas Hey Chico De Mis Sueños, entra en la realidad Para que pueda hacerte más que una fantasía Oh Oh Oh Me pareces tan familiar Cuando me cantas Estoy enamorado de un chico que sólo existe en mi mente Me visita en mis sueños, me espera todas las noches Él sabe exactamente cómo me gusta ser retenida Y sabe todos los secretos que me mantengo Esos ojos, y esa sonrisa Me están matando Hey Chico De Mis Sueños, podría ser... ¿Que ya te conozco? Has estado justo aquí junto a mí Criticas La Canción Recibió 9.6/10 Por Parte De Los Criticos De Musica. Jesse Davison, Critico De Musica Dijo: -"La Letra Es De Una Canción De Amor, Y Es Una Letra De Una Canción Tierna, Pero La Instrumental No Es Adecuada. Ojalá Que La Próxima Canción Combine La Letra Pop, Y La Instrumental Divertida Y Bailable Entre Si."- Categoría:Canciones De Jessy Jones Categoría:Canciones De I Love You Categoría:Canciones De Jessy Jones Del 2014 Categoría:Album De Jessy Jones